Jack
Basic Information Name: Jack Christopher Hanson Age: 17 Birthday November 18th, 1996 Label: The Stylish Introvert Team(s): The Loose Lips, The Loose Coconuts Ethnicity: Mexican/Italian Hometown: Mukilteo, WA Talents/Hobbies: Singing, Playing the Upright Bass and Electric Bass, Rollerskating, Cooking ((Jack is transgender, though it’s practically impossible to tell at a glance. Although he is yet to have the proper corrective surgeries, he has been on testosterone for a little over a year, giving him a very masculine appearance.)) Appearance Jack is of average height with a medium build. He has less than average muscle mass, with a lean build overall. His height is 5'5" and his weight is 158 lb. Jack has olive-toned skin due to his Mexican/Italian heritage, as well as thick hair and eyebrows. His eyes are light brown, and his hair is naturally dark brown, though he dyed a single purple streak though his bangs, which go down to his eyebrows. Although possessing "female" anatomy, Jack has been on testosterone for a little over a year, giving him masculine features. He wears a chest binder so he is flat as a board, and passes extremely well, which can be attributed to the hormone therapy. In terms of wardrobe, Jack likes to wear sweaters, vests, button-up shirts, ties, jeans, and sneakers. His signature outfit is a short-sleeved purple button-up shirt with a gray pinstripe vest, dark purple tie, gray-blue jeans, green wristbands, and green sneakers. Jack wears the wristbands specifically to hide scars on his wrists, though convinces everyone it's just because he likes to wear them. Nobody ever questions him about it. He always wears a necklace his grandmother gave to him; it's a silver infinity ring with the words "Keep your head up, keep your heart strong" etched into it. Jack rarely stands up straight, as a natural product of his introversion. He subconsciously stands a little further away than normal when talking to somebody, and typically avoids physical contact. When standing, his feet point inward slightly. He is supposed to wear orthotics to correct this, but he refuses. When showing his alternate demeanor, he has straight posture, and when sitting will often cross his legs. His hair covers his right eye when expressing this split personality of sorts, and his voice deepens to a throatier tone. Personality Jack is an introvert; he gets a little nervous in big groups of people. He hates conflict, but will put that aside if someone is attacking his friends, verbally or otherwise. His greatest shortcomings are his anxiety and self-doubt. He always second-guesses himself, which can sometimes be for the worse. He is a diligent worker that gauges his success by how well his team does in challenges and how well he gets along with people, despite him strongly preferring to be alone. If people are talking down upon themselves, he’s first to tell them how they’re actually amazing, but in reality he constantly criticizes himself at much higher standards than he expects of others. Jack is an honest person, though he tends to bend the truth to spare someone’s feelings. All his life he’s been a doormat; strangely enough, he’s able to stand up for others easily, but never for himself. He really doesn’t like people that much, and is always putting up a guard. However, he desperately wants everyone to like him. The thought of someone being mad at him or hating him eats him alive. Despite being a hardcore pessimist, most people would say he's incredibly optimistic. This stems from his inability to handle when people are let down or in a bad mood, so he tries to keep everyone looking on the bright side, even if deep down he only sees a million bad outcomes. Jack is a sufferer of generalized anxiety disorder (GAD); his anxiety often drives his decisions and controls his life. This is not his only mental illness, but it is the most prominent, and the cause of his other disorders. He currently takes medication to control his symptoms as best as he can. Although he is normally painstakingly introverted and anxious, he takes on a whole new personality when it comes to defending his friends. It's unsure if he's aware of the shift, or if he's completely in control of himself, but he has a tendency to take on a more cunning and vicious demeanor against those who threaten the people he cares about. As soon as the crisis is a averted, he reverts to his normal attitude, and acts as if he doesn't realize what he was just saying or doing. It's unknown if he's truly aware of this "alter ego" or sorts. If the threat is posed towards him, he continued on as normal. He only takes on the split personality when it's a friend that is threatened or targeted, not himself. ((NOTE:: The cause of this has not yet been revealed, though how-fortuitous has confirmed that it is NOT an alternate personality, as you would see in someone with DID/MPD.)) Strengths: Dependable, Loyal, Diligent, Docile, Very Intelligent, Resourceful, Observant, Careful Weaknesses: Low Self-Esteem, Unable to Swim, Self-Doubting, Anxious, Takes on more than he can handle in an attempt to please everyone Total Drama Tumblr ' Episode 1, Part 1: "Teams"' Jack arrived at the dock alongside Lightning and Luck. He is then assigned to the "Loose Lips". His first impression is worry that the dock would collapse beneath them. Episode 1, Part 2: "Four Pathways to Victory" Jack suggested that his team ought to either take the mountain or desert path. Fitz pushed Jack towards the mountain, forcing him to leave Monica, Claire, and Rosie behind. Fitz suggested an alliance with him to team up against the girls, but Jack didn't answer, as he did not want to start an alliance with him. They later catch up to Fitz and Jack. Rosie held onto him as they scaled a cliff. When they ran into another team, Jack and his teammates choose Fitz to sit out for the rest of the challenge. Jack encourages his team to finish strong. The Loose Lips finish second. Episode 1, Part 3: "Eliminations" ((Jack was not present in this episode.)) Interlude 1: The night of the elimination, Jack went to take a walk in the woods. FET ran into him, startling him. They talked, and Jack did not believe the idea of FET having anything to do with possession or the supernatural. FET was then overtaken by an unknown cause, and frightened Jack terribly. He ran out of the woods, taking his anxiety meds and nodding off. An hour or two later, FET emerged from the forest, supposedly unable to remember what happened. Not believing FET, Jack coldly began to leave, before FET desperately called to him and tried to explain herself. Jack decided to put aside his anger and agree to help her, but he still held many reservations. Jack did not find out until the next morning that FET was voted off. The next morning, Jack awoke to see Monica heading outside. He wanted to talk to her about Fitz making him leave her and the other women behind. They made small talk before talking more in depth. After discussion, Monica encouraged Jack to try climbing a tree. Although clumsy, he was able to hoist himself upwards. Jack's acute acrophobia set in, and Monica realized he was uncomfortable, feeling guilty. In an awkward exchange of both parties feeling guilty, Jack lost balance and fell from the tree, luckily catching himself on a branch on the way down. Monica then panicked, which made the situation worse until Jack experienced a panic attack. When he recovered, he refused to explain it to Monica and told her to forget what she saw. He then headed into the house to eat breakfast and rest. When he awoke later, he took a walk by the forest and FET called out to him. Alarmed and surprised that she was still on the island, she gave him a small box to give to the first intern he saw. He agreed, and took it with him. He went back to his room for a while, and put it in his nightstand. He then forgot about it for the time being, failing to deliver it. Jack spent some time on the beach contemplating all that had happened that day, and was still feeling down about what had happened that morning. Rosie approached him, and they talked for a while. Feeling better, Jack resolved to talk to Monica later. However, he would not get the chance before the next challenge. Episode 2, Part 1: "A Not So Peaceful Sleep" ''' Jack is woken up along with all the others, and is dragged by Monica to the lake, where the challenge is announced. '''Episode 2, Part 2: "The Haunted House" Jack and Rosie wander off to look for an item. They end up in the library, where they find letter sealed with a kiss. In her excitement, Rosie kissed Jack, which wasn't a big deal due to French mannerisms, but it caused tension between her and Monica. Speaking of, Monica walked in shortly after the kiss, suspicious of what had occurred. When they got out of the house, Chris revealed the footage of the two kissing so Monica could see. Episode 2, Part 3: "Elimination Ceremony" ((Jack was not present in this episode.)) Interlude 2: Jack faced Monica to talk about what had happened, and the two mended the tension between them. In an effort to make it up to her, he baked her moon pies for them to eat while admiring the full moon on the dock. The two enjoyed the night, and they kissed for the first time. He also spoke with Rosie, clearing things up. Episode 3, Part 1: "A Sinister Challenge" Jack meets up with the other campers for the next challenge. It is revealed that Monijack is trending as a ship and Sierra runs a Monijack blog. The challenge then begins, and Jack gets through the first round easily with the others, licking his shoe while touching his nose. Monica and Jack laugh together about the absurdity. During the next command, Jack has to kiss Claire, which he does, much to his discomfort. Monica, although supposed to kiss someone else, kisses Jack instead and gets knocked out of the challenge. Jack drops out of the challenge when he is commanded to jump into the lake filled with sharks, as he cannot swim. Episode 3, Part 2: "What Could Be Worse?" When Claire falls and burns herself, Jack and Monica rush to her aid. The two of them then watch in disbelief at the next commands, thankful that they already were knocked out of the chalenge. Episode 3, Part 3: "Good Luck Bad Luck" ((Jack is not present in this episode.)) Interlude 3: Jack is playing the upright bass in his room when Monica overhears. She appears in his windowsill, and he invited her to come into his room. After quickly tidying up, he allows her in. They chit chat, and Monica expresses an interest in trying to play the bass. Jack shows her how to hold it, and Monica's brother comes up. The conversation grows serious, but they then get back to playing the bass. The next day, Jack talks to Claire, flabbergasted that she has been spying on him and Monica. He urges her to stop. With no guarantees, he sighs, heading to get lunch. Jack passed by the confessional and heard someone mention getting rid of Rosie. He then tampered with the confessional camera to find out it was Middy. The first view of his "alter ego" is shown as he promises that it will be Middy, not Rosie, going home. That evening, Jack is pacing around the dock, deep in thought, when his necklace comes loose and falls into the water. He tries to catch it before it sinks, but he has no such luck. As he's looking for it in the water, Monica appears, and the sight of her in a swimsuit startles Jack enough to tumble into the water, where he almost drowns. Monica saves him when she realizes he isn't resurfacing. She also retrieves the necklace, much to Jack's relief. They head back to the house to change and meet back up by the fireplace. There, Jack confesses his feelings for Monica, and they kiss again, spending the rest of the evening by the fire together. The next day, Jack talks to Rosie in the woods, and finds out why she wants to win the million. Showing a glimpse at his alter ego of sorts, he take a decent chunk out of a tree in a rage, before vowing to give Rosie as much of the prize money as she needs if he wins. That evening, Jack is cooking dinner when Ethan stops by, briefly chatting before trying to sabotage his meal. It doesn't work. Monica comes in and helps Jack with the cooking until he stains his wristband. Monica finds out about the scars they hide, and they both share more about their pasts with each other. They head to Jack's room without finishing dinner and fall asleep holding each other. Episode 4, Part 1: "Inner Animals" The challenge is announced and Jack is assigned to locate a duck. First, he helps Rosie capture the pig she was assigned. Episode 4, Part 2: "A Little Less Catching, A Lot More Hurting" They've caught the duck, and now Jack is helping the other Loose Lips locate their final animal. Their bird gets away, but Jack realizes a duck should count as a bird. Chris agrees, and they feed the duck twice to come in second place in the challenge. Episode 4, Part 3: "Evil Has It's Day" ((Jack is not present in this episode.)) Interlude 4: Jack and Dylan have a conversation about video games, though when the Noxious Nerds come up, Jack switches to his other demeanor and hints at his involvement in the Noxious Nerds' loss. Dylan is impressed by this, though Jack soon turns back, seeming as though nothing had happened. When Jack finds out that Middy was not eliminated, he is livid, presumably being his alter ego as he rages in the confessional. He punches two holes through the flimsy outhouse in a rage before declaring Middy as his only target. Monica and Jack continue their discussion from the previous night. Monica speaks of her past, and Jack shares a bit of his own before finally revealing his gender identity to her. She accepts him regardless, and the two continue to talk about Monica's art skills. Episode 5, Part 1: "Darkness Falls" Jack is cuddling with Monica under a blanket before the lights go out and he disappears, presumably captured by whatever malevolent person is terrorizing the campers. Episode 5, Part 2: "Untitled" Jack is revealed to have been under one of the morgue sheets, acting under Chris' orders. He frightens Monica inadvertantly. The Loose Lips are then merged with the Killer Coconuts, forming the Loose Coconuts. Episode 5, Part 3: "The Elimination-ation-ation" Jack sits on the sidelines and watches Eddie and Josh get voted off. Interlude 5: Jack and Dylan talk; and Jack's alter ego of sorts shows himself, taking over the conversation. Dylan promises allegiance to Jack, not wanting to be on his bad side with this new development. Jack vows to get Middy out next if it's the last thing he does. Later, when Jack is back to normal, he is reading a letter that someone left for him in his nightstand. As he's reading, Monica sneaks up and startles him as revenge for pretending to have been captured in the fifth chapter. Jack apologizes profusely to Monica, and they make up. Episode 6, Part 1: "He Who Barfs First Finishes Last" Jack's split personality (dubbed "Blackjack") arises and pokes Scott, causing him to accidentally eject Paige unfairly. Jack tries to do the same to Pepper, but his attempt fails. Jack and the others get covered in vomit by one of the opposing competitors. Episode 6, Part 2: "Hurling the Shame" Jack pukes on Monica and she pukes on him as well, and he is ejected into the water. Jack begins to drown but is saved by Claire and Will Episode 6, Part 3: "Bye Bye Middy" ((Jack was not present in this episode.)) Interlude 6: Jack talks to Dylan more, and Dylan admits to finding him intriguing. Paige confronts Jack about his cheating, but Jack is unaware of his split personality and instead becomes incredibly confused and hurt. Episode 7, Part 1: "An Aero Adventure" Relationships Friends: Monica: A teammate of Jack's, they hit it off quite well. They hit a rough patch, but made up and are even closer. Jack and Monica are now in a relationship. They still have much to learn about each other, but Jack is both happy and nervous to be with her. Jack is out to Monica about his gender identity. Claire: A teammate of Jack's; Jack is often overwhelmed by her energy and rapid mood changes, but knows that she's a good person deep down. He enjoys her company when she's calm. He is creeped out that she spies on him and Monica. Paige: The first person Jack met; they spoke about Pokemon before they were split into different teams. She gave him a pet dust bunny. Rosie: A teammate of Jack's, she helped encourage him to fix things with Monica. During the second challenge, she kissed him on impulse, but she didn't mean anything romantic by it. Jack admires her daring attitude and honesty. He has promised her a share of the prize money if he wins, so that she can pay off her debt. Will: A new friend of Jack's an a member of the opposing team, Jack is helping Will get over his fear of water while Will is helping Jack let out his anger in a healthy way. Pepper: Jack had a brief alliance with Pepper, moreso out of intimidation than much else. He had a deep conversation with him and hope to be friends, but when Jack had to vote off Pepper, he got on his bad side and squashed the chances of their blossoming friendship for the time being. Just before the finale, they reconciled and ended the season as friends. Dylan: A teammate of Jack's. They both share a passion for video games. Dylan is impressed and intrigued by Jack's alter ego of sorts. They had a period of enmity due to Jack voting Dylan off, but they've since reconciled. 'Acquaintances: ' Fitz: A teammate of Jack's. Jack was intimidated by him at first and still more or less is, but they chatted and he turned out to not be as cruel as Jack first thought, though Jack doesn' particularly care for his view on women. FET: Although not a typical friend, FET and Jack could be considered friends. This was shortlived, as FET got voted off briefly after Jack agreed to help her find out about her condition. Jack still is confused in regards to his status with FET. He is intimidated by her and has a feeling she is up to no good, but dares not say such things to FET's face, as she very well may go off on him. Middy: Although they have never interracted, he overheard her plot to get Rosie kicked off. As one who is quick to defend his friends, he now has a desire to get her voted out. When she evaded elimination the first time, it only fueled Jack's anger and strengthened his resolve. Despite his expressed hatred of Middy, he has since gone on record apologizing for his attitude towards her. Past Jack grew up in a middle-class family in Mukilteo, WA. However, he was born under the name of Jacquelyn Christine Hanson, and identified as a girl. For the first few years of his life, Jack accepted this name and gender, thinking nothing of it. His parents weren’t around much in his childhood, as they both ran a restaurant together, and they always seemed to be needed at work. Because of this, Jack’s Grandma practically raised him. Jack loved his Grandma more than anyone else growing up, because she was kind and gentle while being diligent in teaching strong morals. Around the age of 5, Jack began kindergarten and became cognizant of many new things, including gender. Jack ((then still Jacquelyn)) was an established tomboy, donning loose corduroys and a T-shirt to school. However, this was his first time really interacting with people of his age for an extended period of time. He quickly identified with the “boys”, and didn’t think twice about identifying with their group. It wasn’t a problem until about 3 weeks into school, when the principal called home, saying that Jacquelyn had tried to go into the men’s room. Of course, Jack’s parents reprimanded him, though Jack didn’t understand. He was using the right restroom, wasn’t he? Jack quickly learned that it didn’t matter who he knew he was, because his parents apparently knew better. Confused, he stumbled through the rest of elementary school. Eccentric and lost, he was the subject of much teasing and bullying. It came to the point where recess may as well have been a prison yard. He began finding refuge in the library each day, hiding behind dusty bookshelves. While there, he developed his affinity for reading. The books and novels encapsulated him; they gave him somewhere to hide away. He would read anything, fiction or non-fiction, comics or encyclopedias. He just wanted to consume the information, and could never be satiated. This caused his grades to excel, and he was regarded as “gifted” by teachers and onlookers. From as early as fourth grade, he became cognizant of the academic pressure upon him. In junior high, things only got worse. Still under the guise of being female, puberty was a living hell. In seventh grade, he became fully aware of what he was. He was reading a fiction novel about a trans*man, and it opened his eyes. «This is me.» he thought to himself, dumbfounded. The book echoed every thought he kept to himself, every pained feeling of being in the wrong body, of not belonging. It all fell into place. Through his junior high years, Jack became hateful. The pressure of getting good grades felt as though it tripled. The changes puberty brought came with feelings of incurable dysphoria. His parents were never home, and when they were they only brought lists of chores and criticisms. “You got a B? Why not an A? Did you not study?” their words of apparent disappointment haunted Jack, even though he was supposedly above average. He had no friends to turn to, no answers, nothing. He longed to have solid ground beneath him, but life was tossing and turning him in a bouncy house of life. Through high school his anxiety developed. He second guessed everything he said and did, he assumed everyone hated him, he was constantly worrying about every possible thing that could go wrong. This lead to terrible migraines, panic attacks, and an inability to trust anyone. Not to mention he was living with gender dysphoria, still. The summer between 8th and 9th grade, Jack met a girl named Gwen at the movies. They hit it off right away, and exchanged phone numbers. Before long, they were staying up all night texting each other, getting to know each other. Over the summer they’d meet up often. At the end of the summer, since Jack thought he wouldn’t see Gwen once the school year started, he confessed that he was trans* ((Gwen had only known him as female up until this point)). Bracing himself for the worst, Gwen actually was accepting of his identity. She immediately asked his preferred name and pronouns, wants to help in any way she could. This brought Jack to tears, and not long after this they began dating. They had to hide their relationship from Jack’s parents, as they were very conservative, but it didn’t matter much. It was easy to avoid telling his parents since they were hardly around. High school was a rough time for Jack. At school, he had nobody. He had to stay in the closet constantly, battling depression and anxiety, spending days cowering in the library. Jack always looked forward to the weekend, when he could see Gwen. Things actually went fairly well for a while, until December of Jack's freshman year. Gwen's family had decided to move to Canada. Jack was devastated; Gwen told him she didn't want a long distance relationship, but she still wanted to stay in contact. Two weeks later, she moved. Jack felt alone all over again, and due to his emotionally instability, he slid into a deep depression through the rest of the winter. Stress piled up on him over time, and his depression climaxed in a suicide attempt. He didn't succeed, though, and his parents found out. Jack finally told them he was transgender. He was kicked out of the house. With nowhere to go, he took a backpack of his things and decided he would go to see his Grandma, hoping she would take him in. She lived in British Columbia at this point in time, so he had to take bus after bus to finally get up to Canada. He convinced a young couple to smuggle him across the border, and after a week and a half of travel, he arrived at his Grandma's house in shambles. Thankfully, his Grandmother took him in with open arms. Relieved but still broken, Jack was in a terrible mental state. Recognizing that he needed help, his Grandmother took him to a psychologist, where his many treatments began. In the beginning of his tenth grade year, he was cleared to begin hormone therapy. Still struggling with everything in his life, he managed to reach a state where he could at least function fairly normally. He was as close as ever with his Grandma, who he owed everything to. In the middle of this tenth grade year, he found out about the hit reality show, Total Drama. At the time, they had just finished season 2, Total Drama Action. Jack didn't particularly care about reality TV, but then he saw that Gwen was a contestant. He watched every episode, heartbroken to see that she had moved on and gotten a new boyfriend. Although it shook him at first, he let it go, acknowledging that Gwen and him just weren't together anymore. He tried to move on, but secretly followed every episode of Total Drama. After the start of his eleventh grade year, the show announced they were doing auditions for new contestants on a brand new island. After talking it over with his doctors, he decided he was going to try out. This worried his Grandma, but she allowed him to audition, and by some stroke of fate, he was accepted. Trivia *Jack's prototype name was Lucas. *He has a love of crayons, specifically the Crayola brand. For some reason Crayola crayons were his favorite thing as a child, and he went on to use CrayolaJack as his username through adolescence. *His favorite video game series is Pokemon, with his favorite installments in the franchise being FireRed and LeafGreen. *Jack's favorite musicians have been revealed to be Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra, Sarah Vaughan, and Adam Young (Owl City). Category:Loose Lips Category:Season 1